


Together we Fall

by manga_ranga, SonOfOrpheus



Series: Fire and Snow [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manga_ranga/pseuds/manga_ranga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfOrpheus/pseuds/SonOfOrpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gems return from a mission to find Steven and Peridot have been taken by the remaining Gems from the Black Court who have been stranded on earth. A race against time escalates as they search for the hidden sanctuary of the Black Court on Earth before the servants of Black Diamond shatter their prisoners. Fortunately, Garnet has faith that their ally Fire Opal has the ability to lead them there.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Steven is shakily reunited with Snowflake Obsidian once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

The rain splattered upon the windows while the wind howled like beast. It had been quite some time since such a storm had swept across Beach City. The torrent fell as thick sheets while the waves crashed and pounded the shoreline mercilessly. It was so severe that even Yellowtail had returned to the city earlier than expected. Usually such weather indicated the end of a cyclone that had torn a path across the ocean nearby yet never made it shore. Steven knew better though; he knew the storm was a product of a Gem monster that had been sighted off shore. Given the dangerous nature of the creature at hand Garnet and Pearl had insisted he remained back at the temple. He knew Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were more than capable of dealing with the monster. He was still concerned for their wellbeing. Fire Opal had also hesitantly joined the group for this task. Despite the technologist preferring to remain out of combat, he was enlisted by Garnet after she informed that they required his abilities. Then again, knowing Garnet there was probably another secret at play, something only her clairvoyant eye could see.

Steven let out a sigh, taking in one last look at the song of storms conjuring beyond the window. His only other company for the night was Peridot. The small green and yellow Gem eagerly paced before the television, impatient for the next episode of ‘Camp Pining Hearts’. No taller than Steven, her transparent visor constantly remained over her eyes and her pale yellow hair was messily shaped into a tetrahedron. Her gem was a flattened triangle upon her forehead. As she neurotically looped around the television area, Peridot kept muttering to herself “But why did they take a certified Homeworld technician on one of their missions? Are they attempting to collect some of ancient gem technology left on earth!? No fair! I should be there too!”  

 “Maybe they’re looking for something older, like not from the modern Homeworld.”

 “What could they possibly find from outdated gemtech?”

Steven smiled and shrugged back “I dunno, maybe something different to help get the drill running.”

 “But I could be so helpful in finding things!”

 “You’re helpful here too, you promised that you were going to explain all the subtext of this show to me.” Steven took a seat on the couch as the opening sequence of ‘Camp Pining Hearts’ came on screen. “Because I still don’t get it.”

Peridot dropped on the couch beside him, procuring her various pages of note taking “Then let me explain in detail to your severely underdeveloped mind while we watch the latest instalment.”

The familiar chime of the warp pad interrupted them. Steven ran from the couch to greet them, he happily cheered “Hey everyone! How did the miss-” He froze dead in his tracks “Snowy?”

The monochromatic Gem known as Snowflake Obsidian stood upon the crystal disc. She had another Gem by her side, this one was coloured in various shades of purple. She was athletic like Garnet but only came to Pearl’s shoulder in height. Her body was wreathed in black and white armour although revealed the gem embedded on the right side of her chest. Her faded hair was tied back in braided bun. Like Snowflake Obsidian, her clothes bore the crest of the Black Diamond. They both stood before Steven, silent and watching him like predators. They had total control of the situation, they knew Steven was vulnerable and there was nothing to stop them.

Peridot unwittingly approached them, too curious of Steven’s response that she was willing to miss the opening of her favourite Earth soap opera. “No way!” She ignored the deathly fear in the air, she gushed over Snowflake Obsidian “Those eyes! The off placement of your gem on your body! You’re tainted by cristobalite! I’ve heard of such a thing in writing but never thought I’d live to see it!” She was giddy like an excited child “Both of you have off placed gems!? Amazing! I didn’t think Gems like you existed. This is completely fascinating.”

Snowflake Obsidian wore the face of someone witnessed public urination. She said aloud without turning “Fluorite.”

 “Wait, what?” Peridot screamed as long, talons tore through her tiny, frail body. She disappeared in a burst of cloudy magic, retreating to her gemstone for safety.

The purple gem, Fluorite, stood over her kill she then raised her heavy foot over Peridot. Steven dove forward to shield Peridot’s gem with his body; conjuring a barrier of magic to send Fluorite back. Driven by fear and need to protect; the barrier fortified into a bubble that made him feel safe for a fleeting moment.

Fluorite raised an eyebrow, tapping the solid barrier with one of the long claws strapped to her fore arms. She eyed Steven up with disdain, noting the gemstone on his stomach “So… that thing really is Rose Quartz after all.”

Snowflake Obsidian rolled her eyes, still unmoved from the warp pad yet keeping a vigilant eye on their surroundings “Just as I told both you and Tachylite. Did you think I was lying?”

 “Your story was a bit unbelievable to say the least. Not to mention, we still didn’t know what had happened to you on your last mission. You were after all, meant to shatter Rose Quartz and locate the criminal known as Lapis Lazuli.”

 “And I would have succeeded, if that pathetic Fire Opal hadn’t interfered.”

 “That was a risk of the mission, you know Fire Opals are so dangerous to our court. They can’t be corrected like other Gems.” Fluorite smirked back slyly interrogating “Yet that doesn’t explain how he found our base.”

Snowflake Obsidian bluntly shot back “Are you implying that I’m a traitor to our Diamond?”

 “It must be asked. How could he have known? Only members of the Black Court know of our operations.”

 “Enough of this nonsense, we have a mission to fulfil and that is to claim Rose Quartz.” Snowflake Obsidian raised her hand, telekinetically this translated into Steven being lifted, barrier and all. She moved him close and over the warp pad.

Fluorite was not convinced “Why don’t we shatter this Rose Quartz thing now?”

 “We need to be smart about this. It’s been thousands of years since the war, we’re the only ones left of our team and we are in need of supplies to even make contact with our Diamond.” Snowflake Obsidian explained logically in a cold tone “Rose Quartz has likely crafted many safe havens and supply caches throughout earth but we need her gem to access them.”

 “We’re doing just fine, I don’t see why we should deviate.”

 “And that is why you’re just an assassin of the court, not a saboteur like me. There are more ways to exploit your opponent other than smashing their gem.”

Fluorite scoffed “You think you’re so high and mighty because you can fuse with any Gem at will.”

 “True, but remember that those infected are only welcome in the Black Court.”

Snowflake Obsidian shook her head and glared her subordinate down. Reluctantly Fluorite returned to the warp pad and gave Steven a malicious grin as they vanished from the temple in a beam of magical light.


	2. Instincts

The storm passed hours later as the corrupt Gem was finally defeated. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Fire Opal returned to the temple triumphant. The column of light faded from their sight. The familiar setting of the temple and the beach house extension greeted them. A welcome sight after facing such a giant monster upon a stormy sea; fortunately the sea monster was large enough to scale so their fighting was not hindered by having to keep swimming. Oddly when the monster disintegrated it left behind a series of exoskeletal plating. Amethyst kept playfully toying with the pincer appendages that had fallen from their opponent. A giddy smile crossed her face while they rang out like a castanet. Fire Opal shivered a little at the sight of them; taking note of the subtle crest of Black Diamond upon the armour.

Pearl shook her head at the younger Gem disapprovingly “Amethyst, please, you’ve been doing that the whole way home.”

She giggled at her “These things are so cool! I can’t believe you let me just leave the rest of it to sink to the bottom of the sea.”

 “The fact that it left behind so much clutter is disturbing.”

 “When we poof-ed Peridot, she left a bunch of clutter behind.”

 “Yes, but something about this doesn’t feel right. The corrupted Gems on Earth shouldn’t make such a mess.”

Fire Opal hesitantly informed “I get the feeling that monster was once a member of the Black Court.”

Amethyst suggested “Those evil Gems you were worried about?” He nodded back to her. Amethyst rattled the pincers like giant sock puppets as she said “Don’t worry, you’re back with us! Those Gems don’t stand a chance if they try to attack!” She giggled a little as Fire Opal smiled weakly back at her.

By then Pearl had wandered over the television area to see if perhaps Steven and Peridot had fallen asleep in front of it. Usually Steven bounded from anywhere in the room to welcome them back from a mission. The sight of their absence immediately made something snap in Pearl. Her cool demeanour shattering as she began to freak out like she was faced with an asymmetrical pile. “They’re gone!? Wait, no! They can’t have gone far! They must have gone out for some of that pizza Steven likes. Yes, surely that’s it! Nothing to worry about!?”

Amethyst blinked at her “Fish Stew Pizza is closed this time of night.”

 “THEN WHERE ARE THEY!?”

 “With Snowflake Obsidian.” Garnet remarked coolly, she had not moved from the warp pad.

Immediately a sense of dread perched on them all. Given Fire Opal’s warning this was a terrifying development. Pearl was trembling as she asked “You saw this? Didn’t you?”

Garnet adjusted her visor as she stepped forward, still as calm and stoic as ever “Yes. This was the only possible future that resulted in Steven, Peridot and Fire Opal remaining un-shattered.”

Amethyst looked to Fire Opal who had turned pale at the thought. “No wonder you were so adamant about Blue joining us.”

 “But we still don’t have much time. If we’re too late then Steven and Peridot will be shattered.”

Pearl let out a squawk of terror. She calmed herself enough to say “But where do we even start looking!?”

Fire Opal almost leapt back with surprise when Garnet stared right at him. He shook his head “Wait a minute, I don’t remember. I just warped into that place by accident!”

Garnet’s visor tinted blue for a second “Sapphire met with a Fire Opal once, Opals that aren’t the result of a fusion are rare. They diffract light and can use it in ways others Gems can’t. They tend to be highly valued by Diamonds for that reason.” She put a hand on Fire Opal’s shoulder “They also have interesting qualities in a fusion, often retaining the memories of the Gem they fused with.”

Fire Opal was disturbed, he scowled “So… I found their hideout because I was using Snowflake Obsidian’s memories?”

 “Whoa, hold up.” Amethyst came between him and Garnet “When did you even **fuse** with that psycho?”

Pearl added “I’m more curious as to why.”

Fire Opal hesitated for a moment then curtly explained “She tricked me a long time ago… now let’s go. Steven needs us.”

Garnet nodded back with a confident smile “Where to?”

 “Follow me closely.” Fire Opal stood on the warp pad and gestured the others to follow. The beam of light engulfed the quartet as they vanished from the temple once more.

 

* * *

 

 

The swirling lights enveloped them safely in the network of streams that connected each warp pad. The melodic song of magic rang in their ears. The gentle warmth of the ether kept them safe from the darkness of the universe outside; separated by a fine mesh of light. Amethyst watched Fire Opal carefully as he floated ahead, his gaze fell beyond the safety of the barrier. He then forged ahead, beyond the warp stream and into the abyss. Reluctant at first, Amethyst then pursued as Garnet and Pearl followed his lead.

The vivid memory of warping stuck in his mind, never leave the stream. It was so basic and yet the possibility of leaping between them only became a possibility after fusing with Snowflake Obsidian. This was how the followers of Black Diamond could move so swiftly. They manipulated the very rules of Gem society. Even though his mind screamed that this was a terrifying plan. Each stream they landed in provided a small boost of speed allowing them to propel themselves further into the darkness. He sensed they would need three more boosts in order to reach the desired warp and a further two in order to power it. His instinct drowned out the voice of reason, although was it his own instinct or that of Snowflake Obsidian that lingered in the memories of his body.

From the last boost of speed, he launched himself into the abyss; falling through nothingness to gaze at the eternal sea of stars that engulfed all life. The network of warp streams tangled overhead as mighty torrents of magical energy. His sight was upon the thin thread, a mere trickle that lingered beneath it. He landed over the slim thread and just as planned it reacted to their presence and the magic that had charged from their leaps between the streams. The tiny treacle awoke into a mighty torrent as they were propelled further through the parallel warp stream.

Pearl was flabbergasted “I don’t understand!? How is this possible!?”

Amethyst was calmer, still just as confused “So… where does all this go?”

Fire Opal confirmed “Should lead us right to their doorstep.”

Pearl’s mind immediately went to strategising “How many are there?”

 “Three, two of which have cristobalite properties.”

Garnet kept quiet as they continued to ride the warp. She was hopeful that her desired outcome was going to become reality. After all, it was the only path of the future that had minimal deaths.


	3. Failed Experiment

The warp portal vomited them out roughly into the waking world once more. The cavernous roof and floor menacingly aimed stalagmites and stalactites at them. Amidst the jagged stone overhead were windows of blue light wavering behind a membrane. Coldness engulfed everything, not that it was any concern for a Gem. Pearl couldn’t help but worry if Steven had the sense the have a jacket with him. Amethyst stared wide eyed at the various membrane covered holes in the walls. Beyond them were gaping chasms leading down further into the ocean. Sand stirred as strange creatures who shunned the light swam about. Writhing bodies were adorned by bioluminescent patterns as they haunted the seas. The old caverns moaned with the currents of the water, Garnet spied their point of entry, a crystal pad roughly stabbed into the muddy and sandy earth nearby. Opposite them was a tunnel leading deeper underground.

A smirk crossed Amethyst’s face, joking to hide her fear “Reckon we can see Malachite from here?”

Pearl remarked quietly “Surely we’re too deep below the ocean… then again, we don’t really know the extent of Lapis Lazuli’s powers. She might be hiding even deeper than this.”

Fire Opal let out a sigh, reluctantly admitting “It was her powers that caught the attention of Black Diamond, she’s also why I got mixed up with Snowflake Obsidian to begin with…”

Amethyst piped up “Whoa, you knew Lapis Lazuli?”

 “The questions can wait until Steven is safe again, besides I don’t really want to discuss such matters.”

 “You can’t just say stuff like that and then close up!”

Fire Opal ignored her protests by heading to the tunnel that lead to the inner sanctums. Garnet put a hand on Amethyst’s shoulder and gave her a knowing look “He’ll speak when he’s ready.”

 “Doesn’t make it any less annoying.” Amethyst pouted while following after Garnet and Pearl.

Pearl commented “Is anyone else a little curious as to how he knows exactly where he’s going?”

 “You’ll find out soon enough.” Garnet remarked nonchalantly with a sly grin. Amethyst let out a frustrated groan as she threw her arms in the air.

The Crystal Gems headed deeper into the coiling tunnels of the hideout. The path ahead only grew darker and darker.

 

* * *

 

 

Steven persevered in keeping both him and Peridot safe. The bubble barrier had not been dispelled or broken in the journey here. Now he was placed upon a pedestal with menacing robotic limbs dangling from the ceiling. They hissed as they came to life, slowly revolving around him as the gems within the claws pulsed with light. The chamber he was contained in only housed nightmarish implements of torture; sharing the same foreboding feeling that overwhelmed his senses when he went to the Kindergarten. It was a demonstration of Gemtech malevolence, one that the Crystal Gems had been careful to hide over the years. Since seeing Peridot all those months ago; such naivety could not last any longer.

Ever since arriving, Snowflake Obsidian and Fluorite had seen to them. They tried all manner of blades and weapons to pierce the barrier. Yet none prevailed, the most recent failure came the in the form of a halberd shattering in Fluorite’s grip. She tossed the handle backwards with a frustrated shriek. Snowflake Obsidian coolly tilted her head to avoid being struck by the flying object.

 “This is ridiculous!?” Fluorite glared at Steven, pointing at him accusingly “You’re ridiculous! Such a ridiculous body should make you weaker, Rose Quartz!”

Snowflake Obsidian rolled her eyes “No Fluorite, you’re being ridiculous.”

 “HOW!? It’s not like you’re trying to help here! Tachylite wants the bubble broken and Rose Quartz shackled properly before they meet.”

She gestured to the piles of broken weapons strewn about the chamber and half buried in the walls from frustrated tantrums “And obviously brute force isn’t working.”

Fluorite growled to herself “Forget it! I’m going to find a bigger blade!” As she stomped off “While I’m gone, why don’t **you** do something instead of just standing there like a clod!”

 “Take a moment to use your mind for once.”

Fluorite span on her heels as she screeched “What is with you!? You used to be great and now you’re all weird! You’re been weird since waking us from stasis!”

 “Tend to your duties, Fluorite!” Snowflake Obsidian snarled back, making her underling jump like an obedient pet and scamper off.

Steven blinked nervously at the realisation that they were alone again. He watched her approach him, kneeling to his eye level as she eyed him up like a curious experiment. He timidly broke the silent contemplation “Snowy, are you alright?”

 “No. I’m not.” She answered coldly, she then averted her gaze “It’s odd, now I have positive feelings towards you, Rose Quartz, the fact I’m even willing to speak with you instead of smash you… it must be his doing. We inadvertently synchronised when we fused during the war.” She tapped her foot as she continued pontificating aloud “So now our minds have been permanently compromised by the other… I feared this would happen. The risk of it is always there when you encounter of **those** Gems.” Her arms fell to her side in defeat “I’m delaying the inevitable realisation by my colleagues that I’m now broken and I have failed my Diamond.”

Steven connected the dots on his own as he knew of only one Gem that identified as a ‘he’. Seeing Snowflake Obsidian lost in thought, he also saw a profane misery appear on her face. He commented “You’re not broken, well, you don’t seem broken to me. You’re you and there’s nothing wrong with that. As my Dad always says if all pork chops were perfect, we wouldn’t have hotdogs.” She turned to him, her eyes widened as she remembered his presence. He continued “I just don’t understand why you want to hurt me and Peridot. Can you tell me why?”

 “It was our mission… but now I feel as though that’s not reason enough.” Snowflake Obsidian shook her head solemnly “I can’t even carry out orders without questioning them anymore.”

 “Why are you afraid of Blue, I mean, Fire Opal? He’s really nice and patient, he always lets me see what he’s working on and teaches me really cool stuff.”

 “You don’t even realise what we are, do you?”

Steven shook his head “Well, what are you?”

 “The products of a long period of experimentation by the Diamonds. They would alter, infect, particular Gems during their formation to introduce new abilities to them. The resulting new species proved to be too unstable for Gem society and eventually the variations of Gems from those experiments were all replaced.” Snowflake Obsidian shook her head at him, cursing that Fire Opal for making her so willing to speak and educate Steven “Fire Opals and Snowflake Obsidians aren’t even made by the Homeworld anymore. The Diamonds stopped production of us and replaced us with Sapphires and Tachylites.”

 “It doesn’t mean you have to be afraid just because you’re alone.” Steven edged a little closer, still in the safety of his bubble “You’re Snowflake Obsidian and I’m Steven, we don’t have to be anything other than ourselves.”

 “A Steven? Not Rose Quartz, but then… I see it now, you’re just an experiment too. A careless afterthought of the Diamonds. To have made such a catastrophic mistake… I am definitely finished.” Snowflake Obsidian let out a despondent and cutting laugh. She then tilted her head, like she was listening for something in the distance and sighed “I can sense his presence in this very hideout… our synchronisation has made me lose everything. We can never return home unless we want Black Diamond to shatter us and reform us into clusters.” She then turned on her heels to leave the chamber.

Steven tried to call to her “Wait, where are you going?”

 “To end this… we have failed, we have no reason to exist here anymore.”

 “Snowy! Come back! We can talk about this!”

Yet it was to no avail as she kept walking without looking back.


	4. The Chase

Steven sat back in the barrier, alone in the macabre chamber. The only saving grace of that moment was feeling Peridot’s gemstone react. In a swirl of light she regenerated to her usual self, albeit confused by their captive state. Such misperception was immediately overridden with uncontained curiosity at the sight of the chamber. Peridot scrambled from Steven’s side, pressing her face against the barrier with amazement at all the devices on display.

 “For ancient Gemtech this is pretty advanced.” Peridot pondered the numbers for a moment “Like these are essentially prototypes for modern tech back on Homeworld… but, why are they here of all places?”

Steven sighed “I don’t even know where here is, Peridot. But I know we have to find Snowy before she does something horrible!”

 “Wait, you want to help our captors!? Who is this Snowy you speak of?”

He tried his best puppy dog eyes “She’s the one with black and white hair. I know her, I don’t think she’s such a bad person and I know she’s going to do something horrible because she thinks she’s broken.” He fought back the tears “Please, Peridot!”

 “I highly doubt she would prove to be an ally given her past actions… but, you did give me a chance so…” The green and yellow Gem pondered their options, seeing Fluorite enter the chamber again with yet another menacing blade of unknown metals. Peridot smirked confidently to herself “I have strategised the perfect scheme for escaping but not fighting. Leave it to me.”

Fluorite brandished the newly acquired halberd with ease. The weapon itself looked corrupt, writhing with dark energy to keep it stabilised. The blade itself was light that had been solidified. Fluorite admired the weapon, moving with it gracefully while feeling its weight in her hand. “I’ll never forgetting smashing this Fire Opal, this weapon is unlike any others and took many years to stabilise. For all their over emotional nonsense and feelings they certainly were an innovative bunch. Shame they all went insane and had to be disposed of.” She then cruelly smirked at the imprisoned Steven and Peridot “This should be more than enough to pop that bubble.” She looked to Peridot while licking her lips “It’s so nice to have you back, now I can hurt you all over again.”

Peridot swallowed her fear, letting her bravado speak for her “As if you could, you… you colossal clod!”

Fluorite’s face went blank “What?”

She persisted “You heard me! You are the most epically colossal clod on this planet! You could never break this barrier!”

A cold, vindictive rage blazed in Fluorite’s eyes “I am the greatest assassin of the Black Court, it was why I was selected to come to Earth by Black Diamond herself.”

 “I don’t believe that at all. No. You’re definitely the antithesis of that.”

 “I WILL END YOU!” Fluorite raised her halberd and lunged forward.

Peridot delivered her final taunt, visibly shaking at the possibility of being smashed “AS IF! YOU ARE THE MOST EPICALLY DISASTEROUS, FUTILE, DYSFUNCTIONAL, COLOSSAL CLOD IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY IN THE HISTORY OF TIME AND SPACE!”

Steven covered his ears at the sound of Fluorite’s shriek as she dove forward with the halberd. The barrier was cleaved in half by the blade of light forcing Steven and Peridot to split up. Peridot gestured him to start running while she diverted Fluorite’s attention. She stuck out her tongue and made elaborate gestures to draw her ire. It succeeded as Fluorite began to chase Peridot around the room; constantly hacking and slashing wildly to catch the manic, little Gem. Steven did not run, he armed his shield and tackled Fluorite from the side; knocking her into a tangle of broken weapons. He grabbed Peridot’s arm and led her out of the chamber, into the narrow hallways. He knew it would not be long before Fluorite was on the chase again.

 

* * *

 

 

Her clairvoyance warned her of her subordinate’s behaviour and immediately confirmed the betrayal. The presence of other Gems in their base was bothersome, yet she had a perfect idea to divide and destroy them that pivoted on the strange form Rose Quartz had now taken. Tachylite opened her silver eyes as she reclined in her chamber. She was tall, slender, an image of Gem perfection and symmetry. Her hair was glittering waves of crystal in the vague shape of long, cascading locks. Her Gem was set in her forehead above a flawless and emotionless face. She was dressed in a tight bodysuit with a tabard over it bearing the crest of Black Diamond; an outfit more suitable for a saboteur of her status rather than a lowly combat based assassin.

Snowflake Obsidian entered the chamber with a commanding step. Glowing geodes illuminated the large chamber where the members of the Black Court congregated. The large chamber was divided over numerous levels, speaking to the winding hive they had built beneath Earth’s ocean. Yet centuries of neglect had rendered most of the tunnels and corridors impossible to enter.

Tachylite rose from her seat, staring down her subordinate “Traitor.”

Snowflake Obsidian rebuked “I was infected by a Fire Opal. I am not a traitor. Besides, how can I be a traitor to a Court who has forgotten that even exist?”

In a flash Tachylite warped before her, she looked down to meet her gaze “Black Diamond is a patron of the decrepit, the shadow of the Diamonds so they may remain pure. Do you know what kind of burden that is?”

 “If we really mattered to the court, wouldn’t they have sent someone for us by now?”

 “We are tools for her to utilise, you do not break or show weakness over the loss of a tool.”

Snowflake Obsidian rolled her eyes “You’re a tool.”

 “I see that you are no better than the pathetic Fire Opals now and should be rendered obsolete. For the prototypes of psychic affiliated Gems you were both too unstable to be of any use for the greater good.” Tachylite conjured her staff; the tip of which was ornate and riddled with glowing gemstones that crackled with the power to destabilise. “Consider yourself lucky that you lasted this long. By now, you’re the only Snowflake Obsidian still in operation, all the others were… disposed of and redesigned for the good of the court.”

Snowflake Obsidian cringed inwardly, remembering watching her fellow brethren disappear in the night. They returned the next day as fused monstrosities, clusters; mindless, savage beasts that would never remember their true form. Sadness turned to fear, then manifested a long overdue rage filled hatred. Instantly she countered by levitating the nearby furniture and loose geodes, catapulting them to smash into Tachylite.

Tachylite warped to safety on the upper level, powering her staff to unleash a destabilisation field. The barrier of dark energy manifested around Snowflake Obsidian. She then used telekinesis to raise sections of the floor upwards so she could get to her opponent. She armed her chakrams, sending the spinning whirlwind of doom at Tachylite; while she confidently swatted them away with her staff, she did not expect the head butt and tackle from Snowflake Obsidian.

Both Gems were sent crashing to the ground before Snowflake Obsidian grabbed Tachylite by her thin neck and began smashing her pretty face with a fist. As she wailed on her superior, Snowflake Obsidian heard a voice yell “Stop it! It’d be kinder to just poof her!”

She froze for a second, realising it was still only the two of them in there. Tachylite took the distraction as a chance to teleport from the chamber and out of her subordinate’s grasp. Snowflake Obsidian snarled inwardly “Stay out of my head Fire Opal! You made me lose her!”

 

* * *

 

 

Fire Opal jumped a little at the voice that replied. While searching for Steven and Peridot he had been momentarily overcome with a vision; like he was looking through someone else’s eyes for that moment. Nausea and disgust overwhelmed his senses at the sight of such meaningless violence. He felt a hand at his arm and looked down to see Amethyst checking in on him. She nodded “You alright there? Kind of spaced out for a bit.”

He smiled weakly, trying to convince her he was fine and not on the verge of retreating into his Gem “Yeah, I fear this synchronisation is more unpredictable than I hypothesised… especially in such close quarters.”

She probed lightly as they kept walking behind Garnet and Pearl “Synchronisation?”

 “You wouldn’t know about that, you were formed here on Earth relatively recently. You missed that whole Diamond initiative to create psychic Gems.”

 “So what is that synchronisation thing?”

 “A primary reason as to why my type of Gem was replaced by Sapphires… of course, not that I hold any resentment against Sapphires in any way. It’s just a step in the evolution of Gem society.”

 “Still didn’t explain what it is.”

 “Sorry, synchronisation was a phenomenon that occurred when Fire Opals fused with Gems. We temporarily synchronise minds so the Fire Opal can retain some memories.”

 “But why are you worried now? Surely, it’s happened before… right?”

 “Yes, but, it usually fades over a few hours. Then again, this is a result of fusing with a Snowflake Obsidian which are in theory the antithesis of Fire Opals.” He then jested to himself “You really were lucky to have formed here on Earth. Such an easier life, free of the control of Diamonds.”

 “I dunno, I am still curious ‘bout what the Homeworld is like. What other Gems are like…”

 “If you were born as you are under the influence of the Homeworld, you would have been claimed by Black Diamond as you’re not what they expect of an Amethyst.”

 “Yeah, Peridot said something like that to me too. Well, not the Black Diamond bit, but the gist of the rest of what you said.”

Amethyst then felt Fire Opal ruffle her hair with a scared yet confident smile. The sound of Peridot and Steven screaming up ahead caught their attention as they ran down the corridor after Garnet and Pearl.


	5. The Fall

Steven panicked as Fluorite lunged forward, he felt Peridot shove him aside sending him tumbling down a tunnel into another chamber. Peridot let out a frantic yelp, continuing to dodge every strike and swipe of the deranged Fluorite; who was cackling with insane laughter by now. Rubble and dislodged stone rained around her while the light blade sliced through any substance. Peridot watched the halberd rise, feeling her world slow to a crawling pace. She watched the deranged laughter manifest and twist Fluorite’s face; relishing the role of executioner. How many Gems had she already shattered before now?

An amethyst encrusted whip lashed out to wrap around Fluorite’s neck. She was pulled back violently to be impaled by a spear of light. The crescendo came with a crushing blow from the methodical punches from gauntlets. Peridot senses fell the silence at the sight of it; still terrified of what had led to this moment. She saw Amethyst appear before her, her mouth moved but no voice was heard. Pearl and Garnet returned their weapons to their Gems as they surveyed the area.

Amethyst shook Peridot “Yo! Peri! What’s wrong with you? Are you alright!? Where’s Steven? Did you just see how awesome we were?”

 “She’s probably in shock,” Pearl rationalised “She’s a technician, not a warrior.”

Garnet remained silent as she bubbled Fluorite’s gem and warped it back to the temple. She let out a sigh of relief “That’s one contained.”

Pearl responded “Do you really think a Gem like her is worth saving?”

 “Rose would have wanted us to try. At least if she’s bubbled there’s a chance she can be redeemed.”

 “I know we’re used to fighting corrupt Gems, but how can we help a Gem that’s effectively grown to be a weapon?” Pearl shrugged, pondering the ethics of it “Would she even know how to behave in any other way?”

 “The same was said of you, Pearl, and the rest of us. How could Gems deviate from the purposes of their formations?”

 “I suppose, you’re right.”

 “Peridot is still freaking out here, guys.” Amethyst continued to poke Peridot’s visor “Hey Blue, any hints from that synchronisation you mentioned?” She then noticed his absence “Blue?”

 “Wait a minute, he was right behind us.” Pearl searched the chamber “Where could he have gone?”

 “I dunno, everything just happened so fast!”

Garnet eyed the only other tunnel in the area, the bottom of which was obscured by darkness. She looked back at the other Gems and nodded, urging them to follow her.

 

* * *

 

 

The fall down the geode crusted shaft ended with a hard thud. Steven was dazed for a moment now finding him separated from Fluorite and Peridot. Warily he stood, trying to work out where he was in the tangle of caverns and tunnels. With trepidation, he wandered out of the tunnel to a half-submerged cavern. The smell of the sea permeated his senses, taking in a deep breath to steady his nerves. There were even more pieces of Black Diamond Gemtech, each looking more menacing than the last. It appeared as though these Gems physically equipped themselves with weapons and armour rather than relying solely on their innate powers.

A shadow emerged from beneath the sea, sending a flourish of sparkling water upon her emergence. She was another Gem but looked startled, afraid of being in that chamber. Her entire form was coloured by varying shades of grey that shimmered with silver and chrome like she was made of stars. Her eyes were silver, her irises were paler in comparison to the rest of her eye. It reminded him of Snowflake Obsidian in that way; unusual eyes hinted that the Gem was influenced by cristobalite during formation. Steven was somewhat amazed that such a Gem could exist, she was utterly flawless in every physical way. He knew Pearl would be gushing over her perfect symmetry if she saw her. She meekly turned to him, covering herself with her arms, her voice trembled “Are you alone?”

He nodded, smiling weakly to comfort her “Yeah, I’m Steven by the way and who ar-”

 “Is Snowflake Obsidian here? She’s on a warpath, she’s going to destroy everything.”

He objected “No, come on, Snowy isn’t that bad… she’s just really confused… and scared.”

The mysterious Gem blocked his path as he tried to leave “You don’t know her like I do, the things she’s done for the Black Court… please. You’re just going to be shattered if you look for her.” She the snapped her fingers “But maybe, maybe we can stand a chance if we fuse together.”

Steven felt the dread in the pit of his stomach. He had only ever managed to fuse with Connie, never another Gem and any attempt to do so resulted in failure. “I… I don’t think that’s a good idea. Maybe we should come up with another plan?”

The heavy thud of boots echoed in the corridor, the pace was slow, confident like the person had all the time in the world. A voice echoed “You’re sloppy, Tachylite. Just give it up already, being in stasis has made you weak.”

 “I will end you, Snowflake Obsidian!” Tachylite screeched back, she then raised a hand to Steven and attempted to grab him “If you won’t fuse by choice Rose Quartz, then I WILL MAKE YOU!”

Steven felt the floor give way beneath him, he was powerless to do anything else but watch the sequence of events unfold before him. Fire Opal had appeared from nowhere to push him out of Tachylite’s grasp. She grabbed him instead, face scowled with hatred and rage. Light and darkness engulfed them as the fusion attempted to take shape. Although all Steven could see was a struggle as one figure tried to dominate and violently contort the other into a new shape. The resulting fusion howled in agony, its true form still in limbo as the two Gems involved attempted to join as one.

 “Blue!” Steven was held back, he saw Garnet’s hand on his shoulder.

Her visor flashed red then blue as she said “You’re going back to the temple. You should never have to see this.” Before he could protest, Garnet had already bubbled him and warped him out of the caverns.

Pearl raised her spear defensively “What do we do!?”

Peridot cowered behind Amethyst who was slowly backing away from the thrashing abomination of light. Darkness writhed, attempting to control it by force making it howl and scream. Garnet spied Snowflake Obsidian emerge from an opposite tunnel. They locked eyes for a moment before Snowflake Obsidian charged forward and leapt headfirst into the mangled fusion.

Amethyst yelped “Since when could we do stuff like that to a fusion!?”

Peridot howled “What is happening!? This is completely illogical and impossible!”

Garnet stoically answered without turning from the fusion “This is why cristobalite is feared.”

Pearl trembled “I’d heard the stories, but I never wanted to believe they were true.”

The unclear silhouette bulged then erupted, spitting Fire Opal out and sent him rolling across the ground towards the Crystal Gems. He refused to disappear into his gem, instead weakly trying to clamber to his feet only stammering “She… she saved me… she forced me out. We have to shatter Tachylite… she can’t be redeemed. Her heart is too twisted.”

Pearl stood before him protectively “Amethyst, Peridot! Keep him out of the fight!”

Amethyst protested “How are you going to fight this thing!?”

 “Once it’s stabilised, it will be weak, it won’t be able to function.” Garnet readied her gauntlets and took an offensive stance “Fusions are meant to form between equals, these two will never reach such a state.”

The fusion finally stabilised, its long serpentine body was riddled with fanged maws and eyes. Too many legs and arms clambered to keep it upright, wildly thrashing just to move. Unlike a cluster, this fusion had no discernible signs it was made from multiple Gems. Flesh moved and writhed as it struggled to remain wrapped around its body. It was a whole, but a whole that should never have existed. Its head ripped open like a venus fly trap to reveal a fanged maw oozing with glittery sludge as it screamed in agony. Two gems were buried somewhere in its drooping, sickly flesh.

Pearl gripped her spear tighter “You sure we can fight this…” She choked on the word fusion, there was no way such an abomination would ever count as one “Thing?”

 “We must.” Garnet lunged forward, preparing to strike first before it noticed them.


	6. Autonomy

_“You weak, pathetic, clod! How dare you defy me!? Your superior! When Black Diamond hears of this sh-”_

_“She’ll what!? She’ll remember we exist? Maybe?”_

_Snowflake Obsidian stood before the swirling madness that had become Tachylite. In the mind of the abomination they continued to fight, Tachylite took the form of dancing mercury, neither liquid nor solid. Snowflake Obsidian remained a figure of darkness adorned in greys as her emotions flared the grey faded to blinding whiteness. They remained in the abyss of their fusion, ignorant of the outside world. Their tiny sliver of reality rocked erratically with each blow that made contact with their fusion’s body._

_Tachylite hissed “That Fire Opal… what did he do to you?”_

_Snowflake Obsidian shrugged back “He returned something to me that was stolen long ago by the demands of the Black Court.”_

_“The Black Court only empowers the lost of Gemkind. It gives purpose to those who have no place. A pinnacle of Gem society that serves all Diamonds!” Tachylite noticed her subordinate slyly grin “So tell me, what did that Fire Opal return to you? I’m dying to know what such an obsolete relic could provide.”_

_Tachylite lashed out, using her unstable form to defy gravity with crushing strength. Her form was one that used cristobalite wisely, giving her the power to dominate whatever Gem she fused with. She knocked Snowflake Obsidian back and gloated with a grin, expecting her opponent to be broken in pieces._

_Only she was not, Snowflake Obsidian had caught Tachylite’s fist and was now crushing it in her own hand. The sound of shattering pierced the air as she answered “My emotions… my autonomy… and I have no intention of letting them go again.”_

_Snowflake Obsidian grabbed Tachylite, wrestling her to the ground._

* * *

 

 

The fusion teetered over its massive body, losing balance to fall into the barrage of spears Pearl had unleashed. Startled by this development, she said “Did it purposely get in the line of my attack?”

Fire Opal shouted from behind them “She’s still fighting Tachylite in there!”

 “We’ll use it to our advantage.” Garnet evaded a heavy step of the fusion’s many legs. She reached into one of its mouths to rip out an oozing, glittery mass of flesh. Throwing it aside, she began to climb the monster with practiced leaps. She had to find where their Gems were embedded. She caught a glimpse of the gemstones nestled in the largest maw atop the fusion. More alarming was that one of them was in the process of cracking before her eyes.

Pearl had a similar idea as she followed Garnet’s lead. Although the ascent was hindered by the fusion erratically thrashing around the chamber; the integrity of the hideout was slowly coming undone. Drips of water fell from freshly formed cracks. It would not be long before it would all swallowed by the sea. Amethyst left Fire Opal and Peridot, arming her whip as she lashed it around the writhing, skittering limbs of the fusion. The tangle of arms and legs were brought into a semblance of order as the bound fusion tumbled to the ground. Its body impaling on spiked geodes and stones that had naturally formed.

Garnet wrestled the head of the beast open while Pearl moved in for the final blow. With a swift movement of her spear, she sliced the two gemstones out of the fusion making it cease to exist.

Before the Gems could regroup, they saw Fire Opal run forward to catch Tachylite’s gem. His eyes were afraid yet determined as he conjured his halberd. He placed the gem on the ground, raising his weapon so the flat edge of the blade would come crashing down. Before anyone could intervene, he shattered the gem and kept smashing until it was nothing but dust. He then summoned a bubble around the remaining ashes and warped it out of there. He refused to look anyone in the eye as he admitted “I had to do that… she was beyond redemption… I… I need some time alone.”

 “So do we bubble this one?” Pearl queried when she picked up Snowflake Obsidian’s gem.

He said “No, let her reform, please.”

 “This is all her fault though, why should we?” Amethyst growled back, she spoke before Pearl could rebuke. “No, this Snowflake Obsidian is why everything went crazy!”

 “Fire Opals were intended to be peacekeepers and diplomats, their evaluation of a Gem’s character is the most accurate in Gem society.” Garnet towered over Amethyst “If he says to let her reform, then we let her reform.”

Peridot blinked, still not quite believing everything she had seen “I thought he was meant to be technician?”

Fire Opal nodded “I still am, I was transferred.”

They slowly began to walk back to warp pad in the initial cavern. Pearl kept a hold of Snowflake Obsidian’s gemstone given she was the most responsible of the group.

Amethyst piped up “How come you were transferred?”

Fire Opal nervously answered “I… couldn’t do my job anymore.”

Peridot chimed in “Why?”

 “My kind are really… sensitive to emotions. Being a diplomat really takes its toll on you after a few centuries. That’s all.”

The warp pad leading out came into sight as they prepared for the journey back to the temple, Garnet had a final task in mind. She mustered all her strength into her gauntlets, raising them high to then smash the chamber one final time. The shockwave was enough to trigger a final collapse. As they warped away in a beam of light, the hideout drowned beneath the power of the ocean.

 

* * *

 

 

Steven was really annoyed by what happened that night. It was irritating being shoved around by the other Gems. Then again, it was even more frustrating to realise that he was powerless against their opponents. He knew the Gems would always protect him so their actions suggested that this enemy was beyond his current abilities. He had managed to leave the burning room without popping any bubbles accidentally. Still he waited in front of the warp pad, wanting to make sure they came back safe again and checking the clock every few minutes. The sun was beginning to rise over Beach City, filtering golden light through the windows.

The warp pad reacted to send a pillar of shimmering light into the air. When it cleared, it unveiled Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Fire Opal all safe and unharmed. He wanted to hug them all, express his happiness for their return, yet he stopped. Fire Opal solemnly stepped from the platform to disappear into the inner chambers of the temple, Garnet followed after him. Pearl stepped forward and passed a gem to Steven.

He cupped it in his hands like it was an unhatched egg “Snowy?”

Pearl made sure to give Amethyst and Peridot a disapproving glare. There was no way Steven was ready to hear what really happened in that chamber. “She’s alright. She should reform soon.”

 “And I’ll be waiting for her.”

Pearl smiled to Steven, still surprised by how much of Rose’s patience and compassion he possessed. She stepped past him to enjoy the morning on the beach. She heard Steven call to the others.

 “Hey Peridot, I recorded Camp Pining Hearts. Wanna watch it?”

Peridot cheered “Of course, I need to update my charts!”

Amethyst said “Yeah, let’s watch it. Hey Steven, how ‘bout some breakfast?”


	7. Farewell for now

By the time he stopped, Fire Opal found himself in the Burning Room deep within the temple. The smoke from the boiling magma stang his nostrils as he breathed in. Countless translucent bubbles housing dormant gems hovered in the air overhead. Crystalline arteries fed into this chamber like the heart of a body, fuelling the temple to keep its magic stabilised. Or perhaps the temple was manifesting its power as this pool of lava. It was never clear to him how the relation specifically worked. He knew that the powder of Tachylite was contained for now, unsure whether she could truly be smashed, nevertheless his mind reeled as he attempted to cope with the action of destroying another Gem.

Garnet found Fire Opal pacing around the chamber, muttering incoherent sentences under his breath while he hastened his step. She tried to catch his attention “Fire Opal.”

He shook his head, freaking for a moment with a fevered yell and twitch to then resume pacing.

 “Fire Opal?”

The pacing stopped moving along a path as he remained on the spot; still moving his feet while his hands were tugging at his hair. The muttering intensified yet Garnet couldn’t decipher what he was saying.

 “Fire Opal!” Garnet wrapped her hands around his shoulders, forcing him to acknowledge her.

Tears welled in his shocked eyes “She changed me too… I could never do… th… that… before…” He pulled away from her “What if I… what if I become like the others? Is it even safe for me to be here anymore?”

Garnet stated “You’re not going to end up like the others.”

 “How can you be so sure?” Fire Opal then found himself smothered in a hug from Garnet. He buried his head in her chest as he continued to purge himself with tears.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days had passed and Steven hadn’t seen Fire Opal. The other Gems told him that he was resting from their rescue mission and that he’d visit Steven when he was feeling better. With Peridot focused on the schematics of the drill, Amethyst and Pearl moving in and out to complete tasks related to procuring materials and Garnet never really giving any details away; Steven was lost. He finished making a salmon and crème cheese bagel, closing the fridge and tidying up the kitchen. He looked to where he kept Snowflake Obsidian’s gem, on a shelf near the stairs, expecting to see it still dormant.

However it had disappeared…

 “Snowy?” Steven said aloud as he searched for her. None of the others Gems were home and he hadn’t heard the warp pad activate. He then abandoned his lunch for now to head outside. Snowflake Obsidian could not have gone far meaning that she most likely somewhere in Beach City. Steven raced along the sand as best he could.

The melodic tune of an acoustic guitar floated in the morning air. The notes tossed and turned through various tempos and genre styles. The familiar sight of Greg’s car wash greeted Steven; the old neon sign read ‘It’s a Wash’ framed by an elephant spraying water on its back. Even though the car wash was closed at the moment, he could still see his dad’s van parked out front. The side of the van’s colourful paint job read ‘Mr Universe’ amidst the retro galaxy mural. The back doors were open and the source of the music was clear.

Greg sat in the back of his van to play his guitar, plucking any tune that came into his head and masterfully producing a song through the strings. His skin had noticeable tan lines from outfits he previously wore. Long brown hair tumbled down his back although left the top of his head completely bald. He was stocky with a paunch that tested his white singlet. He stopped playing for a moment to scratch his beard then resumed right where he left it.

Steven also noticed his captive audience, Snowflake Obsidian sat cross legged near the van as she looked through boxes of old vinyl records. She curiously pulled one out, noticing the harlequin mural on the cover before carefully examining the black disc. She commented “I don’t understand how these store music…”

 “Well, it’s only one piece of the puzzle, you need a record player to use it.” Greg noticed Steven nearby, beaming as he said “Morning Shtoo-ball. Have you met Snowflake Obsidian? She’s a Gem too… but,” he eyed her cautiously “I take it that she’s new to earth, huh?”

Steven kept quiet about the events that to their meeting and details of the Black Court. He still felt horrible about the invasion by Jasper and Peridot; he couldn’t bear to see his dad react like that again. “Yeah, actually I was just looking for her.”

Snowflake Obsidian questioned aloud “Music human, how many types of music do humans have?”

 “A lot, people are blurring the boundaries all the time and experimenting with sound. It’s pretty awesome.”

 “So… where do humans congregate to do music?”

 “Oh, you mean go to a concert. Just need to go to places with a stage to perform on. But music can happen anywhere.”

Steven edged closer to her “Hey Snowy, are you alright?”

She answered bluntly “No, but that’s alright too.” Then smiled at Greg “The music human kept me company and let me listen to his songs.”

He shyly remarked “Nah, I was just relaxing for a bit before I opened up for today.”

Steven rocked on his heels “So… what are you going to do now?”

Snowflake Obsidian stared at the azure sky “Perhaps it would be best if I left for a while. I still need to work out some things for myself.”

 “You’re going back to Gem Homeworld!?”

 “No. I am not welcome there and I don’t want to go back… maybe I’ll spend some time exploring Earth.”

 “Sure you don’t want company?” Steven looked to Greg “We could totally go on a road trip, right?”

She shook her head, much to Greg’s relief “That’s not necessary. I should probably go alone.”

 “Oh… will you ever come back?”

 “Do you want me to?”

Steven paused for a moment, then smiled back “Yeah, I do.”

 “You’re very strange. I almost killed you many times and yet, you still wish to befriend me?”

 “Guess when you put it like that, it is strange. But I still want to be friends.”

 “Then I better leave immediately so we can meet again soon.” Snowflake Obsidian offered a nervous smile back to him before walking off in the general direction of land.

Steven then braced for the oncoming panic attack from his dad.


End file.
